


I haven't forgotten

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never really celebrated Christmas since his mother had died. Now Scott comes over to invite him and his father for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I haven't forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written to complete the Bingo Card I've received on tumblr.

Stiles sat behind the computer. As usual. Even on Christmas days.  
Not that it had always been like that. 

His mother had the habit of waking him up on Christmas day with the smell of fresh baked cookies. She always put some extra sugar in them. because she knew that Stiles liked that. Christmas day was the only day of the year she didn’t force Stiles to get breakfast. It was the only day of the year she didn’t mind him hanging around in the kitchen, stealing little bits of the treats she was preparing for dinner. They shared a few quiet moments and she was smiling, she was always smiling.

“He's in his room.”   
Stiles shook his head, shaking the memory when he heard his father.   
Christmases were different now his mother wasn’t there anymore.   
His father had never been a good cook. Usually he had been working some extra shifts, to make sure his deputies could stay at home with their families. He had known that Claudia managed the preparations on her own. When Claudia had died, the Sheriff had stopped throwing the huge dinners she had always loved.   
Stiles couldn’t blame him for it. He felt it too. The emptiness, the sadness, the blackness. The hole in his heart where his mother used to be. Christmas wasn’t what it had always been anymore and maybe it would never become like that again. 

“Stiles?” Scott knocked on his door and Stiles said something that was supposed to sound like come in, but didn’t even come close to it. “I baked you some cookies.” Scott placed the plate in front of him. “Or actually, my mom did.” Scott scratched the back of his neck and Stiles’ lips curled up into a smile.   
The cookies smelled exactly like the ones his mother used to make and it made him happy and sad at once.   
“You made her cookies…” Stiles stuttered and carefully he took one of the cookies between his thumb and finger. His eyes were filled with tears, but he looked up at his best friend and he closed his eyes while he took a small bite.   
“Of course I did.” Scott didn’t move and for a moment there was nothing but silence. “I haven’t forgotten.”   
Stiles could hear the trembling in Scott’s voice and when Stiles opened his eyes again he smiled. It was good to know that Scott missed her too.   
“Thanks man.” Stiles put the rest of the cookie in his mouth and he grabbed the next one. He had no idea how many cookies Scott had made him, but his mother had always made that many that he had gotten sick after he had eaten them all.   
“My mom and I were thinking…” Scott hid his hands in the pockets of his jeans and he shrugged his shoulders while he looked at his best friend stuffing one cookie after the other in his mouth. “Maybe you and your dad would like to come over for dinner?” Scott swallowed and hesitated for a moment. “I know that we can’t replace her, but…” He took a deep breath. “You’re my brother and I wanna spend Christmas with you.”


End file.
